stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Rash Incorporated
"Rash Incorporated" (or Rash Inc.) is a duo-group in Stumpt including Ash and Rik. Their group name is a portmanteau of the R in "Rik" and Ash's full name. They aspire to make their own version of a perfect world, where they shouldn't have to work, and just need to build something to do it for them. They are deuteragonists of the other group in Stumpt, "Stumpt Industries". Stumpt Industries includes Price and Jas. Origins Rash Inc. started at the end of Space Engineers episode #4 (Grand Theft Spaceship) and at the beginning of episode #5 (Splitting up the Industry). Grand Theft Spaceship In episode 4, Ash and Rik had decided to grind up an old spaceship using buzz saws in order to make quick building materials. This, however, was not agreed upon with Jas, but she didn't stop them, either. Ash and Rik then proceeded to do the aforementioned. The major problem was the fact that the saws were directly outside the base they were using at the time. This, coupled with the fact that Ash couldn't actually see what he was doing, led to the destruction of the base and the sign which horrified Jas. Adversely, Rik wasn't phased by this and simply continued to direct Ash on where he needed to grind the ship more. This is where episode 4 ends. Splitting up the Industry The beginning of episode 5 leaves off directly from where episode 4 ended. Jas gets increasingly horrified at the destruction that Ash and Rik are causing. Price then enters, coming from his playthroughs of far sky,Salt,and factorio. Initially he is very excited to join his friends, but almost immediately Ash doesn't see him and accidentally crushes him. Both Price and Jas are shocked and angry because of this and Ash apologizes and admits he didn't see him. This is the last straw for Jas, who promptly "fires" Ash and Rik. Surprisingly, they're actually happy from this development since they didn't want to work for the supposedly overbearing Jas (or work at all). They happily leave Price and Jas to clean up the mess they made, not even going so far as to remove the ship from where it had been grinding (Ash broke all the saws from hitting them). They fly towards a blue ship which had just been sitting in space so they can commandeer it. It is at this point that Price and Jas stop communicating with them. Ash and Rik start flying the ship but Rik accidentally flies into an asteroid. Rik is unable to fly backwards, so Ash simply suggests they set up base on the the asteroid they crashed on. (The blue ship stays with its face on the asteroid until the very end of the series). Declaring themselves "free" from Price and Jas, they declare themselves "Rash Incorporated", leaving Price and Jas with the original "Stumpt Industries". Destruction After Fake Rik destroyed the Rash Inc. base in the original Starbound series, Rash Inc. ceased to be the name officially used by Ash and Rik and has yet to make any further appearances as their title. Despite this, "Rash Inc." is still frequently used by the members of Stumpt to denominate Ash and Rik when they are a team. Photos Category:Groups in Stumpt Category:Ash Category:Rik